


Of Gifts and Promises

by B2Min



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B2Min/pseuds/B2Min
Summary: A very loose interpretation of ‘baekmin valentines day/white rose/any date night during w1 era and possibly exchanging gifts they bought for each other during their overseas schedule!’





	Of Gifts and Promises

Minhyun never reckoned Dongho to be a cheeseball. But he was.

Even when they were with Nu’est, celebrating romantic days was just too hard - schedules, fanservices and the like left them with little time and energy.

Dongho decided they’d just celebrate “Our Day” every year.

“You just hate remembering dates,” Minhyun said, accusingly.

“But I always remember to have Our Day, right?” Minhyun had to admit Dongho was right. It was Dongho who was always nudging Minhyun to pick the next date, the one reminding him of their plans, the one who’d hint at what he got Minhyun that year.

Now that they’d be promoting separately, Minhyun decided Dongho’s ‘Our Day’ was genius. But now with both of them busy with separate projects, it made celebrating together even harder.

They’d actually fought about it recently. Both tired, both emotional but the real problem was they just missed each other and were just really frustrated.

“Well then, I’ve got the solution. We’ll have ‘Our Days’ then.”

“What do you mean, we can’t even find one day just spend with each other.”

“That’s the point. We just pick the days where we can spend time together, even if it’s just for an hour or a few. And even if it’s just one hour on FaceTime, it counts.”

“So five Our Days counts as one Our Day this year.”

“Yup.”

“Sometimes, Dongho, babe, you’re a genius.”

“That’s why you love me.”

“No I just love your hot body.”

“Suit yourself, I know the truth.”

 

The first day had been when Wanna One was in Japan for a concert.

“Hey babe, I got you this nice shirt that I know will look good on you.”

“We both know it’s really a present for you because you just like ripping shirts off me.”

“I can’t help it if the sound of scattering buttons turns me on!”

 

The second day had been when Nuble was promoting in Taiwan.

“Hey babe, I got you this little fox figurine.”

“It looks stupid.”

“You look stupid.”

Fortunately getting stupid gifts was also part of the Our Day ritual.

Dongho had also gotten Minhyun a ‘real’ gift - a box of Taiwanese delicacies he knew Minhyun loved.

“Just try not to eat it all before you pass them to me.”

“I can’t make that promise so you had better just clear your schedule.”

 

The third day, they actually managed, to find the one free day where neither of them had a schedule.

They decided quality time was already the best present ever so they just spent it in bed, watching terrible dramas and getting crumbs on the sheets from all the snacks they were eating.

“Best Our Day ever.”

“Can we do this every year?”

“No, you lazy butt, it won’t be fun if that’s all we do.”

“As long as we spend some time doing each other…”

“KANG DONGHO.”

 

The fourth day, the both of them decided to spend their after hours with bottles of alcohol they’d bought the other from duty-frees.

“Let’s try mixing this with this…hey it doesn’t taste too bad.”

“You’re right!”

They didn’t remember much of what happened the rest of the night.

Apparently it also involved Jonghyun breaking a new record of ‘times he’d said Oh My God because Baekmin were being either disgusting/embarassing/broadcasting their sexy times or all of the above.’

 

The fifth day was a spontaneous get-together brought about by them falling sick at the same time.

Since they were both sick, it made sense to just share a bed.

No one else wanted to be near them anyway.

“I love you even when you’re disgusting and dripping snot.”

“I love you even though you’re hogging all the sheets, move over.”

“Happy Our Day, Minhyun-ah.”

“Happy Our Day, Dongho-yah.”

And they spent the rest of the day being disgustingly sick and using each other as hot water bottles.

 


End file.
